


This is mine now

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I going to keep this <br/>I hope you don't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is mine now

I'm going to keep this  
I hope you don't mind  
But I think I'm going to keep this   
Hold it close, call it mine  
I'm sorry if you wanted for yourself or another   
Well I'm not sorry but forgive me please  
I admit I confess I am guilty of selfishness   
I know something is of value and  
I convert that treasure name it precious   
I say that this is mine now  
I beg you not to take it away   
I would like to keep this   
Hold it close never part save it till I die   
I keep it safe and sound I swear

I would never let something so special   
Go without a fight


End file.
